In a conventional dishwashing system, a heavy rack which retains thereon tableware is placed in a washing chamber of a dishwashing machine, and the tableware is washed and rinsed when a door of the washing chamber is closed. When the door is opened after rinse of the tableware, the rack which retains thereon the rinsed tableware is taken out of the washing chamber onto a work table. When the work table becomes full of racks during repetition of the above-mentioned works, the individual racks which retains thereon rinsed tableware are sequentially carried to a proper place.
With the above construction, it is performed wholly with hands to place each of the racks in the washing chamber, to move each of the racks from the washing chamber onto the work table and to carry away each of the racks from the work table to the proper place. If those works are done by a single worker, the worker is forced to overwork, causing undesired results and inevitably dropping the rate in operation of the dishwashing machine. The surface area of the work table is also required to be wider in accordance with the number of racks. These defects are recognized especially remarkable in case the aforementioned individual works are done together with washing and rinsing of many tableware at a time in a large-scale restaurant facility in a hotel and the like.